The Greatest Moment Of My Life
by Blonde-4e
Summary: This story takes place about 2 years after wendy last saw Peter. Chapter 2 is now up up, and will get chapter 3 up by the weekend. pleez read and review. thanks. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. And if my chapters come pretty slow, I'm sorry. :-( because I've been having a lot of work in school, but will type whenever possible. Please Read and Review. Thanks :-)

The Greatest Moment of My Life

(_This story takes place after Peter Pan left Wendy, after they got back home, from Neverland. It has been 2 whole years (which felt like a million, to Wendy) since she last saw Peter. Now Wendy would be almost 15)_

"Peter? Is that you? Where are you?" questioned Wendy.

"I'm over here…just follow my voice." said the voice.__

"Come on….I'm getting scared…"

(_At this point, Wendy found that it wasn't Peter who was calling her…but Hook!)_

"b…bu…but…I thought you were dead…"

"Dreams don't always come true…" said hook with a evil smile on his face.

(Hook pointed over at the water, showing Peter drowning at the bottom of it.)

(Wendy quickly woke up, screaming, from this horrible nightmare she had dreamt. She then walked to her open window, in the nursery, and just stared off into the night sky.)

"I dream of him so much…but that's the problem with dreams…they're not real…I wish that just once he would come to my windowsill, grab my hand, and ask me to come away to Neverland. But if that did happen, how would I know if it was real or just a dream again?"

(Wendy paused, as a tear rolled down her cheek.)

"I think you'd just know" said a sweet voice as he wiped her tear away.

(Wendy looked up, seeing Peter standing there, having no clue what to think. They just stood there standing, looking at each other. Wendy had a look as if she didn't know who it was, even though she did. And Peter just stood there, smiling at her.)

End of Chapter 1. Watch for Chapter 2! Please Read and Review. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

n/a: I do not own any of the characters from this story, just my own way of ending it. I got this chapter up sooner than I expected. But the 3rd chapter may not be up till the weekend though. And thank you all for the GREAT reviews.

Chapter 2

(Wendy stared into Peter's bright blue eyes, but then turned away and started walking towards her bed to go to sleep again. She laid down, but didn't cover herself up. And just laid there staring.)

"Wendy? It's me, Peter…" said Peter as he slowly walked towards her.

(while still laying down)

"This a dream, nothing like this could ever happen again. A am starting to wonder if it was all a dream from the very beginning. But Michael and Jon constantly would talk about it, after it all happened."

__

(Wendy closed her eyes tightly, to try to hide the tears. Peter did not say anything else, so that Wendy could sleep. After he knew she was asleep, he covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.)

"Goodnight Wendy." Peter whispered.

__

(Wendy woke up in the morning, thinking that last night was all a huge dream. She looked over at her brothers' beds, not seeing them in them. She then heard them downstairs. She got up and opened her closet to get her clothes out.)

(Wendy screamed, but quickly had a hand put over her mouth. She stopped screaming. She was released.)

"It's ok." whispered Peter.

"I thought it was just a dream." said Wendy, but then was interrupted by Peter.

"I was going to leave, but wanted you to realize that your weren't dreaming. So I hid in your closet. You know…your closet is very messy your brothers toys all collapsed in on me when I was sleeping. It hurt."

__

(Wendy giggled and then smiled at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds.)

"Are the Lost Boys still here?"

"Yes, they haven't left. They are all downstairs eating. Would you like to join us?" Asked Wendy.

"But I can't go down there looking like this."

__

(Wendy looked over at Michael's clothes, and then back at Peter. She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, handed them to Peter, guided him to the bathroom, closed the door, and then went downstairs to the kitchen)

"Good morning, sweetheart." said Mrs. Darling.

"Morning Wendy!" called all the Lost Boys, Michael, and Jon, as they were all eating their breakfast. (Then, Peter came downstairs quietly, and Wendy introduced him.)

"Mother, boys…this is Peter. My friend from school."

"Hello Mrs. Darling." Said Peter.

__

(The Lost Boys just sat at the kitchen table, with their food hanging in their hands and out of their mouths, just staring, wide-eyed, at Peter.)

End of Ch. 2. I'll get the 3rd Chapter up by this weekend. Please Read and Review, thanks. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

(After Peter said hello to the Lost Boys and Wendy's Mother, It was time for school. They all started to walk to school together.)

"I can't believe it's you Peter!" said tootles.

"We should go visit Neverland, so you can pack your stuff up, so you can move in with us." said Slightly.

"Whoa , whoa, whoa…hold on there for a sec…when did I say I was moving in here? I just stayed last night so I could she Wendy that she wasn't dreaming. That I actually **did** remember her, and come back for her. But….we could always go back there for a little while….right now…" _(Peter started to make himself float up in the air, but was quickly pulled down by Wendy.)_

"We have school, we can't leave." she said.

"Tink really misses you Wendy…" Peter said…trying to persuade her.

__

(Peter motioned everyone to go on the side of the school, behind the trees. He pulled out of his pocket, some Pixie Dust. Peter looked at Tootles, who agreed to go. He then looked at Slightly, who agreed to go. Peter looked at the Twins and Nibs, who all ran to get the Pixie Dust. He then motioned for Michael and Jon, but they were quickly pulled away by Wendy.)

"I will not have my brothers skipping class for some….some…stupid childish ride in the sky! What is it with you…?! Why can't you just grow up?! Why is it that, I have to be the one to give up my life?! _(at this point, Wendy's voice started to crack and eyes looked watery. And Peter started to walk closer to her.) _How can I love someone, who can't even accept reality? Reality is this: school, parents, **growing up!**" I want to grow up! Think of everything that goes along with growing up. There's getting a job, being able to drive, graduating, getting married! _(A tear rolled down her face.) _And now I know what's going to happen: we're going to go to Neverland, fight someone, I'll go back home, you'll say I'll see you again, and I never do, for a couple years! Just wondering if you still remember me…" _(Peter wiped her tears and gave her a hug.)_

"I will never forget you Wendy…you want to know why?"

__

(He went in his pocket and pulled out something. He held his, closed fisted hand, in front of him.)

"Because I'll always have your kiss."

__

(He opened up his hand to reveal the 'kiss' , or thimble, she had given him.)

(Wendy took, and examined it, and slowly handed it back to Peter.)

"I will never force you to do something, that you do not want to do. Come on, let's go to school. LOST BOYS! Come on."

__

(Peter, Michael, Jon, and the lost boys walked towards the school.)

"Peter wait…" said Wendy.

"So….are you sure Tink misses me?"

"Yea, of course she does. She didn't come off as liking you before…but she does. She's just sensitive." Peter replied.

"You know…we could go back for a little while."

__

(Wendy started floating up into the sky. The one by one, all but Peter, were in the air. Then Wendy smiled at him, and he joined the rest of them.)

End of Chapter 3, will try and have chapter 4 up by this next week. Please read and review, thanks. :-)

__


End file.
